


Night - Marathon

by Mercury Starlight (WoolandWater)



Series: The Young Ones - Love & Mobsters [3]
Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Sex, Confusion, Denial, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoolandWater/pseuds/Mercury%20Starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline: August 1984, immediately after Funny</p><p> <em>They'd been at it a long time now and they'd got into a pretty good rhythm.</em></p><p>The second half of Funny, this fic celebrates that awesome NRE experience where you look around and realize you've been doing it <em>all day</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night - Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been author-edited for typos and grammar, but has NOT been beta'd!
> 
> Illustrated by [Toast](http://madebytoast.tumblr.com)

The two lay soaked in sweat and exhaustion – they'd been at it again, and that very well may have been the last time. Neither was sure they could take another round.

The very first time was rushed and awkward and occasionally uncomfortable, but they'd been at it a long time now and they'd got into a pretty good rhythm.

**_Round 8: Well In_ **

_Rick's back is slick under Vyvyan's touch as he slides his hand forward to grab Rick's shoulder. He can't believe he's managed to talk Rick into anal so soon, but he's not about to question it – it feels fucking amazing. He's sure it'll be even better once they get some real lube rather than Vaseline, but it works in a pinch. He's already made a mental note to ask Rick why the hell he keeps a jar of Vaseline in his room in the first place, though he can guess; for a virgin, Rick's ass is surprisingly welcoming._

_Rick reacts to the hand squeezing his shoulder, bucks against Vyvyan and releases a moan. He twists to look at Vyvyan and smiles at him. Vyvyan marvels at his flexibility – he immediately starts planning future positions._

_"Can't call me a virgin anymore," Rick says with a sparkle in his eyes._

_"That's fine," he pulls Rick toward him and Rick complies, pulls up so they're both standing on their knees. He wraps his arms around Rick's chest and licks his way to his ear, "Now I can call you a whore."_

_If the shudder is any indication, Rick has no objections. He bucks harder._

_"Careful," Vyvyan says, smiling, "You'll hurt yourself."_

_Rick cranes to kiss him, passionate, almost desperate. He pulls away long enough to hiss, "Shut up and fuck me."_

_Vyvyan grins wildly; who is he to argue with_ that _?_

*****

Exactly _how long_ they'd been at it they couldn't say, though they'd started sometime late-morning and now the sun was near to setting. They had no idea where either's watch was, and the only other clock was downstairs, as Vyvyan had smashed Rick's only a week ago and he hadn't bought another. They only knew they couldn't seem to stop once they'd started; two years' sexual tension apparently took a lot of undoing.

**_Somewhere Between Rounds_ **

_Vyvyan's managed to get his jeans on, and he's just picked up his tee shirt when Rick's arms encircle his waist. Apparently it's Rick's turn to coax Vyvyan back to bed – they've been trading off all day. He turns around. Only one more kiss, that's all. That's fine. But before he can pull away, one kiss becomes two. He drops the tee shirt. Three. His back is against the wall. He stops counting. The jeans are about to come off again._

_"We can't keep doing this," Rick mutters into Vyvyan's mouth._

_"I know," Vyyvan says, and bites Rick's neck._

_"Ahh, fuck!" Rick nearly yells in response. Vyvyan loves how dirty his mouth has become, now that he's loosened up – he wonders if he'll only ever hear Rick talk like that while they're naked._

_Rick kisses him fiercely, clutching at his shoulders, one hand sliding down his torso, "Somebody'll hear us eventually."_

_"I know," Vyvyan grabs one of Rick's pigtails and pulls, eliciting a pleasure-filled whine. The hand that isn't fumbling at Vyvyan's jeans is grasping at his neck, urging him on._

_"Or they'll miss us at dinner. They'll know we're in here. We're going to get caught." He's got Vyvyan's fly unzipped now and he's already coaxing his cock back to life. It doesn't need much encouragement._

_"I know," he clutches back at Rick, burying his face in his shoulder, bucking against his hand. Rick pulls back, and the expression on his face makes Vyvyan worry for a moment that he's going to come to his senses._

_"Why don't I want to stop?"_

_"Dunno," Vyvyan says, and his smirk says he knows damn well. He pushes Rick back toward the bed, and Rick smirks back as he steps backwards._

*****

They didn't even bother trying after a while, they just lay panting between rounds, sometimes apart, sometimes together, until the sweat on their bodies had dried and they could start working up more. They smoked occasionally, until Vyvyan's pack ran out. Neither could make it out to get more.

At first, they limited conversation to the typical, _'ow'_ and _'wait'_ and _'not_ _there'_ along with the, _'mmm'_ and _'yes'_ and _'you like that?'_ that comes naturally with figuring out somebody else. It wasn't long, however, before they found themselves conversing as normal, relatively speaking. Both felt oddly comfortable, though both knew they shouldn't. To both of them (though neither dared mention it) the whole experience felt strangely like getting re-acquainted with an old friend. Like trying to resume a conversation that hadn't been mentioned in years; or lifetimes.

Discoveries abounded.

*****

**_Round 3: A Very Special Spot_ **

_They've just started up again and Vyvyan is exploring Rick's delicate, girly little neck. Kissing, licking, biting, whatever elicits the loudest moan. One hand is wrapped around the back of Rick's head, the other lazily fidgeting with Rick's still-recovering cock. He gets to the little indentation right behind Rick's earlobe and probes it with his tongue. He's unprepared for the reaction._

_Rick's back arches, and he lets out not so much a moan as a wavering shout. His cock goes from nearly-flaccid to rock hard under Vyvyan's hand in a matter of moments. It's a wonder he doesn't pass out. He stops tonguing Rick's ear when he realizes the moans are still pouring out of him in an endless, reflexive mantra. Rick stops when he does, his moans dissolving into whimpers, his eyes still screwed shut. He curls into Vyvyan's arms and Vyvyan kisses his way to his other ear._

_"You know," Vyvyan whispers, smiling, "I get the feeling 'Can Neil Hear Us From the Cellar?' is not a game we should play right now." No need to bother with insults – he's still basking in the warm fuzz of his second orgasm in an hour and he's feeling generous._

_Rick breathes a shaky laugh, "Sorry. What_ happened _?"_

_"Erogenous zone," Vyvyan breathes into Rick's ear, flicking his earlobe with his tongue between statements, "And a bloody powerful one, at that. I think I just found your hard-on button."_

_Rick giggles at this, then stifles a moan when Vyvyan tries the spot behind Rick's other ear with his finger. Hmm, he can do better than that. He straddles Rick, pushing him back into the mattress, and forces his head to the side. He burrows into the spot with his tongue, and Rick's wild moan into his pillow is very gratifying. It's still not as quiet as they probably should be, but it's a definite improvement._

_"That's better," Vyvyan mutters, "Now let's see if we can get it to a scream."_

*****

**_Round 4: Little Pleasures_ **

_"Go on, do it. I wanna' see what it feels like."_

_Rick hovers over Vyvyan's chest, inches away from Vyv's intended target. He's not sure. It seems weird somehow, touching a man's-_

_"Are you going to lick it or not? Come on, it's only a nipple. Don't tell me you're getting squeamish, you had my cock in your mouth twenty minutes ago."_

_Vyv's getting impatient. Rick's not sure he wants to tempt fate – this might end as quickly as it started. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and sticks out his tongue. Very gently, he flicks it over Vyvyan's nipple, and Vyv hisses. He starts to pull away, and Vyv holds his head down._

_"Do it again," he whispers, and Rick does. Vyv moans softly._

_He clamps his mouth over it and swirls his tongue around it, and that's when it happens – Vyv's nipple goes hard. Rick can actually_ feel _it go hard under his tongue, feel it tighten and wrinkle, and even though (as Vyv had mentioned) he'd felt something similar just a little while ago, this feels so different._

_It's so small and delicate, and the feeling of manipulating it into this state is strangely blissful. It's a lovely feeling. It's quite possibly one of the most pleasurable feelings he's ever experienced, and he's struck by the simplicity of it. No huge fireworks, no long, shuddering orgasms, just the feeling of that little, pink lump of flesh reacting to his touch. It's exquisite._

_He lets up, only to move over to the other one. It's possible he might like this more than Vyv does._

*****

**_Round 5: Hang-ups_ **

_"Mmm, yes," Rick purrs, Vyvyan busy between his thighs, "Touch it."_

_Vyvyan pauses and looks up at Rick, "Touch what?"_

_Rick opens his eyes and looks down, "What?"_

_"Say it," Vyvyan says, smirking, eyes twinkling, "I want to hear you say it."_

_Rick goes red and looks away, closes his eyes, hesitant._

_"Come on, then," Vyvyan traces his fingers up and down Rick's thigh, teasing the edge of his genitals. Rick sighs in combined pleasure and anxiety._

_"Touch my...my willy..."_

_Vyvyan's face falls. He stops tracing and gives Rick a wilting glare. "Richard, you are twenty years old. I did_ not _climb into bed with a schoolboy._ This _..."_ _he waggles it and speaks as slowly and condescendingly as possible, "is your penis. In less clinical terms, it's a prick. A dick. A cock. Pick one and say it."_

_Rick furrows his brow, stares at the wall for a long time. He can feel Vyvyan watching him impatiently. He closes his eyes again and forces the word out._

_"Cock."_

_It's barely a whisper. His cheeks are on fire. It feels dirty and shameful and wrong._

_"Again," Vyvyan says, his grin returning._

_"Cock."_

_Nearly as quiet as the first. He feels as though any moment now his mother will appear and wash his mouth out._

_"You can do better than that."_

_"Cock."_

_It's louder. He finds the shame is melting a bit, and something else is replacing it: excitement._

_"Practice makes perfect," Vyvyan begins crawling his way up Rick's body._

_"Cock."_

_He's in full voice now. The shame is gone, all that's left is dirty and wrong and exciting. Vyvyan's face comes level with his, and he takes Rick's chin in his hand, turns his head to face him. Rick opens his eyes._

_"Ask me," Vyvyan says, hushed, eyes locked with Rick's._

_"Touch my cock."_

_When Vyvyan does, he finds it's already quite hard. He hums contentedly as he nuzzles into Rick's neck and breathes hot into his ear._

_"See that? You like to talk dirty after all. Let's move on to the next lesson."_

_He licks a finger and traces it down Rick's cock, over his balls, to his ass crack. Rick jumps and gasps._

_Vyvyan grins._

*****

**_Round 7: Power_ **

_Rick is curled on the end of the bed, a hand wrapped around Vyvyan's cock, his mouth waiting patiently over it. Vyv is very, very close. Rick knows, because he has just been given yet another order, the latest in a long string of orders today. But he's tired of taking orders. He wants to give some of his own, and it's just occurred to him, he's actually in a position to do so. He's got Vyvyan right where he wants him, for once. He'd be a fool not to take advantage of it. He smirks, and Vyvyan looks back at him with a combination of want and bewilderment. Rick narrows his eyes._

_"Beg me."_

_"What?"_

_"Beg me to do it."_

_"No, fuck off."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry," Rick sits up and makes as if he's getting up, "My mistake, I thought you wanted to fuck_ me. _I must have misunderstood-"_

_Vyvyan grabs his arm and Rick looks back at him. His face is swimming in lust and anger and desperation. He scowls when he says it, and it's barely audible. Rick doesn't get up, but he doesn't come back either._

_"I'm sorry?" he's really enjoying himself._

_"Please," he mutters again through his teeth, louder this time, not meeting Rick's eye. Rick re-assumes his position, hovers his lips centimeters above the head of Vyvyan's cock._

_"Please what, Vyv?"_

_He closes his eyes, "Please make me come."_

_Rick obliges. When Vyvyan comes, his whine isn't muffled. He gasps and nearly shouts into the ceiling and for not the first time they both hope to hell the other two are out of earshot. He grabs the back of Rick's head. His other hand reaches for Rick's, and their fingers entwine._

_"Gahh, fuck! Fuck! Rick! Fuck! Yes!"_

_Rick watches him and smiles, Vyvyan's cock still pulsing against his tongue._

_'I did that. I made that happen,' he thinks for what might as well be the hundredth time. It doesn't get old. It's genuinely amazing._

_Then he chokes on Vyvyan's semen, and Vyvyan laughs at him, and it takes a while to get over his hurt feelings before he'll let Vyvyan touch him again. He manages to stretch out his sulk a good ten minutes before he can't hold out anymore._

*****

Somewhere after they'd stopped counting, Vyvyan got up and Rick grabbed his hand before he even got to his jeans. Their eyes met, and the absurdity of the never-ending loop they were trapped in suddenly struck them. They burst into simultaneous laughter.

_"M'hungry," Vyvyan manages, half-heartedly trying to pull away._

_"Don't care," Rick says as coyly as possible through his own giggles, tugging on Vyv's arm with both hands._

_"Me either," Vyvyan admits, coming back to a more interesting oral fix. He giggles around Rick's cock and Rick moans and laughs at the same time._

_"Do that again."_

_Vyvyan obliges; he can't help it anyway._

They kept setting each other off laughing that round, until their abs and lungs were as sore as their mouths.

Just before the previous round, Vyvyan managed to pull himself away long enough to grab his jeans and a nearby cup and brave the hallway for some water from the bathroom; all this was incredibly dehydrating. The others were thankfully absent and he made it back to Rick's room without incident. He'd been back in the room a matter of seconds before they started anew. He'd drunk what he wanted at the sink, so he brought the cup back for Rick, who guzzled it so eagerly water flowed from the side of his mouth, trickling down his chin and melding with the sweat on his chest. Vyvyan licked the trail from his chin up to his mouth, Rick licked Vyvyan's lips, and they were off again, all tongues and hands and cocks and muffled groans.

They were exhausted now, dozing as sleepiness crept in at the edges of their physical fatigue. They lay on their sides, Vyvyan wrapped lazily around Rick, who stared off into the wallpaper. One of Rick's pigtails had come undone from Vyvyan's pulling it, and Rick's hands, combined with the humidity in the room, had turned Vyvyan's hair into a round-ish, orange puffball. They were covered in bruises from bites and hickeys and had they not been naked and entwined you'd have thought they'd been fighting all day. Vyvyan was nearly asleep when Rick spoke.

"Vyv?"

"Hng, wha?" he didn't bother opening his eyes.

"What _are_ we?"

There was a pause.

"What?"

"This!" Rick gestured around, " _All_ of this. What are we doing? Is it out of our systems now or are we going to keep doing it? What _is_ this?"

"What're you on about?" Vyvyan slurred into Rick's shoulder, still on the edge of sleep.

"I mean, we've been friends…well, I mean, I guess we've been more like enemies…well that's not exactly…we've been housemates, anyway, for all this time, what does this _mean,_ what do we _call_ it?"

"Who cares?" he sounded more awake now, and annoyed, "Why do we have to call it anything?"

"I care, I thought we were both straight yesterday."

"You did _not_ think you were straight, I refuse to believe it. Poof. Doesn't matter anyway, d'you like it?"

Rick blinked at this question, "I…yes."

"Then what does it matter? It doesn't change anything."

"Doesn't- Vyvyan, it changes _everything_!"

"How? You're still a complete bastard, only now you're a complete bastard I can get off with, what's the difference? Sounds to me like we're both up on the deal. Don't be such a girl."

Rick started to protest and stopped himself. What _did_ it change, really? They spent the majority of their free time together as it was, it would be nice if at least some of it didn't involve yelling or hitting. He couldn't really see Vyvyan ever letting up on him or being nicer to him, but then again he couldn't really see Vyvyan spooning him either and that was happening. In fact, Vyvyan was currently snuggling deeper into his shoulder and pulling him closer, familiar as you please, like they'd been doing it for years. It felt comfortable and snug, two pieces of a puzzle. He could certainly get used to this.

"Now shut up," Vyvyan muttered into Rick's back, "m'tired, and anyway I want to do it, I don't want to talk about it."

Rick was tired too. They could talk about it later.

*****

*****

When Rick woke up, it was light out again, though he felt no more rested than when he'd nodded off. Vyvyan was up and dressed and relatively put-together, and standing in front of the dresser, holding the tin Rick used as a bank. He had it open. Rick groaned and sat up on his elbows, ignoring the sore protest of every muscle in his body. He felt hungover and he hadn't had a drop.

"Honestly, Vyvyan, you've already taken most of it-"

"I know. I'm giving back what I didn't use."

Rick was sure he hadn't heard that correctly.

"…What?"

"We get paid on Saturday. I usually steal your share around Monday or Tuesday. I take what I want, and give you the rest back on Wednesday. I've been doing it for weeks, don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"WHAT? I wondered what I was spending it all on! You can't just come in here and…and…give me an allowance out of my own allowance!"

"Fine," Vyvyan said smiling, and started pulling bills back out, "I'll take all of it then."

"Now look here, just because we're…you know…" Rick searched for a term he could manage. In the harsh light of day, with the urge gone, he found he could barely wrap his mind around the concept of doing what he'd been doing with Vyvyan, let alone name it.

"Fucking?" Vyvyan suggested.

"Well, I don't know that I would put it exactly that way, but fine. Just because we're...er…"

"Fucking. Shagging. Bumping uglies. Doing the nasty," he supplemented these last two with gestures.

" _Sleeping together_ , it doesn't mean you can just walk all over me! I've got half a mind to-"

"Call the pigs on me? 'Oh help, officer. That money I stole got nicked by that other thief I live with!' Money which, I might add, I've done more to earn than you have," Vyvyan crossed over to the bed and sat down next to him, "Face it, poof, you're stuck with me."

"That's ridiculous Vyvyan. What if I suddenly decide I don't want to sleep with you anymore?"

Vyvyan leaned forward and took Rick's chin. He looked him in the eye.

"Right," he said, and kissed him long and deep. When he pulled away, Rick's eyes stayed closed and his cheeks and ears were already pink, "Let me know how that turns out."

Rick opened his eyes and his blush deepened. "Will you-" he began in a small, meek voice and Vyvyan raised his eyebrows. That wasn't a tone he'd heard before, certainly never directed toward him.

"Will you leave me enough to get a couple books and go to the cinema?"

Vyvyan smirked at him, "Sure," he put back the cash he'd just taken out, "whatever you like."

It was Rick's turn to raise his eyebrows. Vyvyan's expression shifted toward a glare.

"Within reason. You're a complete and utter bastard after all, can't give you a pass there."

"And you are a thieving," he snatched his bank away from Vyvyan's hands, "fascist dictator."

"Not interested in oppressing the masses, Rick," he stood and ruffled Rick's hair, "Just you."

He threw him a V over his shoulder as he sauntered out the door, "See you around, girly."

Rick let out a groan, threw himself onto his pillow in anger and found he was laughing by the time he landed. His heart burned in a strange combination of frustration and joy. He smiled stupidly up at the ceiling and clutched the bank to his chest. So there was a Thing With Vyvyan now. And it was fun, and exciting, and scary, and confusing, and maddening, whatever it was.

'Please,' he thought, as he closed his eyes, 'if there's anything out there at all. Please let it last, just for a little while. I don't have anything that's mine, let me have this. Every great poet deserves a wild romance.'

' _Just you_ ,' he'd said, ' _Just you_.'

*****

**_Wednesday, 15 August_ **

_I HAD SEX! I HAD SEX WITH ANOTHER PERSON! Oh hell, I'm going to have to burn this now. So the other person was Vyvyan, so what? He's going to keep wanting to do it. I'm going to have more sex! With Vyvyan! I don't care, I'm going to burn this page now anyway, I'll write whatever I want._

_VYVYAN THINKS I'M SEXY!_

_He doesn't say so, of course, not directly, but it's obvious. He wants me. Me! Of course he does. I'm gorgeous and well-liked and, if I do say so myself, fantastic in bed. But he wants me!_

_And I want him. He's only just left and I want him back. No idea how I'm going to hide it from the others, it'll be tough to keep my hands off him now that we've_

_This is ridiculous. I'm starting again._

 

**_Wednesday, 15 August_ **

_Something happening with Vyvyan. No. Some Thing. Will have to watch it develop, possibly either the most terrible or most wonderful thing to ever have happened. Possibly both. A Thing. With Vyvyan._

_Either way, ABSOLUTELY NOT A VIRGIN! HA! Take that, Vyvyan, I know you're reading this because you're a sneaky, underhanded bastard with no respect for personal privacy!_

_Then again, maybe not. TWV might change everything._

 

**_Friday, 17 August_ **

_Apparently, TWV doesn't change much at all. Spent half a day soaking in tomato juice after Vyvyan decided it would be hilarious to coat everything I own with skunk spray. Didn't notice until I'd got dressed this morning, he must have done it in the middle of the night so I'd be used to the smell. Another oh so mature and intelligent prank by world's most vicious comedian. Can't figure out how he got that much in the first place, must have been stockpiling it for months._

_Spent cinema money on launderette. Need a new chest of drawers. Everything stinks. Everything._ _Vyvyan says he's waiting for the smell to wear off before "another round" as he put it. Childish bastard. It's his fault anyway, he should put up with it._

_Smell had better hurry up and wear off._


End file.
